Polly.txt
DialogueDiamondCity |scene= |srow=29 |topic=000A7D2D |trow=9 |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Now, I'm selling steaks here. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Look, got a butcher to run. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Now order some meat if you're sticking around. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player walks into your butcher shop for the first time}'' Hey, scavver. Got plenty of Brahmin meat on the hooks. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player walks into your butcher shop}'' We sell cuts of meat. That's it. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player walks into your butcher shop}'' Flank, rib, or sirloin. They're all good, so make up your mind. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player walks into your butcher shop}'' You want your meat sliced thin, you can cut it your damn self. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player walks into your butcher shop}'' Fresh meat. I ain't selling nothing else, so decide what you're getting. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player walks into your butcher shop}'' Fresh meat right here. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |topic=0004B17C |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{referring to cuts of meat}'' Check out these cuts. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{referring to cuts of meat}'' Remember. Bloodier is better. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{referring to cuts of meat}'' As fresh as it can be. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{referring to cuts of meat}'' Just pulled this lot from the freezer. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=Brahamin's fresh. Everything else you're on your own. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |topic=0004B17B |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{short, dismissive grunt}'' *grunt* |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{short, dismissive grunt}'' *grunt* |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{short, dismissive grunt}'' *grunt* |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Suit yourself. |after= |abxy=B4a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Yeah yeah. |after= |abxy=B5a}} |topic=0004B17A |trow=5 |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{short, dismissive grunt}'' Hmph. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{grumpy sigh}'' *sigh* |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{short, dismissive grunt}'' Heh. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{short, dismissive grunt}'' Eh. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{short, dismissive grunt}'' Pfft. |after= |abxy=X5a}} |topic=0004B179 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Can I pay with this charge card? |response=''{player is trying to pay with a "charge card" - it looks like a worthless piece of plastic; wait a second before responding / Puzzled}'' ... No. |after=Polly: ... No. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Wait. What kind of meat is this? |response=''{player says "Wait. What kind of meat is this?" / Puzzled}'' You've never heard of Brahmin? Big, dumb, got four legs and two heads? They're the only cattle around. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{billboard "weird stuff" just a bit}'' Everything's fresh from the Codman family farms. Sometimes we get weird stuff from the caravans, too. |after=Polly: ... No. |abxy=Y2b}} |before=Player Default: Weird stuff? Weirder than two-headed cow meat? |response=''{Player says "Weird stuff? Weirder than two-headed cow meat?" / Sarcastic}'' Yeah, prince charming. Weirder than that. Mirelurk, Bloatflies, Radstags. It's all protein, right? Ain't like you can be picky in the Commonwealth. |after=Polly: ... No. |abxy=Y3a}} |before= |response=''{Player says "Weird stuff? Weirder than two-headed cow meat?" / Sarcastic}'' Yeah, princess. Weirder than that. Mirelurk, Bloatflies, Radstags. It's all protein, right? Ain't like you can be picky in the Commonwealth. |after=Polly: ... No. |abxy=Y4a}} |scene=- |srow=6 |topic=''WaitingForPlayerInput |trow=3 |before= |response=''{player is just standing there saying nothing}'' Meat's gettin' rotten. Hurry it up... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player is just standing there saying nothing}'' Staring into space like a dumb Brahmin... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player is just standing there saying nothing}'' Didn't hear your order... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=''Hello'' |trow=3 |before= |response=''{gruff, tense}'' Get lost. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{gruff, tense}'' Leave me alone. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{gruff, tense}'' I didn't ask for company. Leave. |after= |abxy=}} FFDiamondCity12 |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=0015371D |trow=2 |before= |response=''{a man has another man at gunpoint, you're in the crowd watching / Nervous}'' I'd get out of the market if I were you... |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{the police just shot a crazed gunman, you're closing your store / Nervous}'' Damn waste of life is what it is... |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files